Unknown Hero
by AceX
Summary: The story of a hacker who loves to play The World, but soon finds himself in the middle of an all out war in the middle of cyber space.


D/C: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of "Zer0 W0n" All others are property of thier respective companies.

This is a story of a hacker who loves playing The World and his involvment in the crisis that takes place all over the net.

This chapter is just some backround info on my main character. Please R&R and offer suggestions as to how I can improve my writing.

**CHAPTER 1**

Matt was a quite kid growing up. He had a few friends, but not that many. He constantly got in fights at school and was eventually kicked out of three during his junior high and high school years. Everything that he did seemed to lead him down the wrong path, except for one.

When Matt was only 6 years old, his mother gave him his first computer. At the time, all Matt knew about it was that you push a button, and then the computer made sounds. His mother slowly taught him the basics of how to use the computer until eventually he understood and could use i, but when something went wrong, he would run crying to moomy yelling things like, "Mommy! It broke!" His mother would always come to the rescue, and Matthew would watch her type her commands and fix the problem. Eventually, Matt found out what some of the commands did and began to play with them. He would end up breaking the computer and once again would go running to his mother for help. He would watch her, learn what she did, and then would try it again.

This reutine continued for a few months until Matthew eventually learned how to fix the computer on his own. His mother was so proud when her son would show her how he fixed a problem. Even something as simple as changing the backround on the screen, she felt, was a major achievement for a boy his age. What she didn't realize was, that it was a major achievement. Most kids Matthew's age didn't even know what a computer did, let alone know how to use one.

As the years went on, Matt began to learn more and more about computers. Eventually, he would master evreything about the computer, from it's performance handicaps, to it's network communication. There wasn't anything on a computer that he couldn't do. He had even taught himself three different programming languages when he wasn't fighting or getting in trouble.

In high school, Matt found a small group of friends who shared the same interest in technology as he did. They used strange terminology which Matt had to learn, and secret codes which had to be translated before Matt could truly understand what all was being said.

A few weeks after settling into his new surroundings, Matt started to hear things about a game called "The World." People were saying that it was simply THE GAME, that no other game before it could even come close. Intrigued, Matt convinced one of his friends to allow him to play for a while at his house. Matt logged in as his friend and strapped himself in for the moment that would change not only his own life, but the lives of everyone around him.

In what seemed like an instant, Matt was transported to another dimension in space, or so it seemed. It was his first glimpse of The World and he was instantly captivated. He could move freely, talk to others around the world in real time, configure himself in any manner he desired. It was perfect. A world made of nothing but 1's and 0's. Somehting that he already understood quite well... And so it began, the life of one of the most talented hackers the world had ever seen.

After getting his first taste of The World, Matt couldn't get enough of it. He was addicted to it like it was crack and he were a junkie, spending every moment of his life higher than a tree top. Everyday after school, he could be found on his computer, believing that he was somewhere else all together.

This ecstacy was not meant to last however. One night, Matt was running across a desert in search of a fight. He soon found one, but with the wrong kind of person. The character's name was "Predjudice" and he was unlike any player that Matt had ever seen before. He was invincible. Not matter how many times Matt attacked him with his strongest spells, nothing did any damage to him. Eventually, Matt realized that he was a hacker and at that moment, made for the hills. He quickly logged out and let out a deep breath as he took off his head set. He felt that he had barely escaped with his life. It wasn't over...

A few minutes later, Matt found that his computer would not repond to any of his commands. The screen suddenly went blank and the words, "You attacked me... Now I'm attacking you..." appeared. A few seconds later, the computer crashed, and the blue screen of death replaced the picture of a Ferrari that had been on display.

Matt's mind went into a fury of thoughts. Never before had he believed that he was vunerable on the net. Predjudice has shown him the err of his ways.

Matt now had a new objective when it came to "The World." He decided that from that day on, that he was going to protect others from what had happened to him. he was going to fight fire with fire; hack the hackers.

It didn't take him very long to crack The World and he was soon exploring every aspect of it's inner workings. He learned its coding, its texturing, its deepest, darkest secrets. He committed everything he found to memory. If there was something that might go wrong in the game, he would know where to go and how to fix it. That was his goal; to be able to manipulate the system as he saw fit.

Soon, he was editing a new character. He decided that the wave master character was too weak of a form to take, so he instead opted for what he thought to be the most well rounded form available; a twinblade. He decided to bestow this new entity with his own alias; "Zer0 W0n"

**END**

Slow, I know, but this is just a precursor. Things pick up soon I promise...


End file.
